In a traditional manually-loaded centrifuge, a user would manually load labware, such as plates, tubes, racks of tubes, vials, racks of vials, or flasks, into the centrifuge through a door on the top of the centrifuge, or an opening on the top of the centrifuge. As automated centrifuges were developed, they typically also included a top opening, or top door. However, these top-loading centrifuge doors posed challenges when used with robotic loaders because typical robotic loaders are side-gripping, and side-gripping robots do not work with top-loading centrifuges. To solve that problem, side doors were developed for loading into an automated centrifuge. This side-loading door is compatible with side-loading robotic grippers, but visibility into the centrifuge was poor. Accordingly, current centrifuges are not compatible with the two kinds of robots, e.g., side-gripping and top-gripping, since side-loading centrifuges cannot work with top-gripping robots, and top-loading centrifuges cannot work with side-gripping robots.